Arrow on Fire
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: Wally and Artemis have a fight about the mission they screwed up; Spitfire two-shot :DDD
1. Fighting

**Just a cute Spitfire one-shot!**

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES GOD DAMMIT."

Wally and Artemis glared at each other from opposite sides of the table. The mission hadn't gone too well; Conner had been knocked out cold for an hour already, M'gann had a broken arm, Kaldur had lost the use of both his legs do to a paralyzing gas, and Robin had lost his mask.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, really. Bring down and capture an ice villain then report back to base.

But of course, because Wally and Artemis were in the middle of another one of their fights, things had gone…very bad.

"Your stupid arrow hit me!"

"Why didn't you just run out of the way, Kid Stupid?"

They glared at each other again. His green eyes narrowed but then a strange glint entered them.

"So, I take it that you do think I'm very fast? And smooth? Right, beautiful?" he drawled, and she shot him a look of loathing.

"No-o-o—" she drew out the word, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Admit it babe, I'm just too sexy for you," he winked, and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"You just have a really big head filled with nothing but empty air."

"Can we just finish this report so I can get back to the carnival?" he whined.

"Oh, shut up! This is all your fault anyway West!" she huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Nu uh! Remember, your stupid fire arrow blew up the barrel behind me. That's why I tripped!"

"You tripped over your _own feet_! My arrow had _nothing_ to do with your clumsiness!"

"It was your arrow!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"YES!"

"Just shove it," Artemis muttered, looking back at the blank report that should have had her apology written on it.

Her hands stretched out to take the pencil, but a certain annoying teen snatched it up first with a grin. Her eyes narrowed as he cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, did you need that?" he asked with an innocent look.

"No," she spat, knowing her anger only made him more inclined to tease her.

Tossing back her head, Artemis folded her arms across her chest and gave him a defiant look. He pouted, and she smiled internally; he looked pretty cute!

"Don't be like that, babe!" he gave her that pout again, and she could feel her angry expression melting.

"Just hurry up so I can leave," she grumbled, casting a long look at Wally.

She got another pen from the table and messily wrote a random of crap that she hoped would suffice. Tapping her pen on her chin, she propped her head on her hands and let out a sigh. Her gaze slid to the side; Wally was staring at her with a warm expression.

Artemis felt her face grow hot; he never looked at her like that. She raised her head and gave him a quizzical look. Abruptly, his eyes widened and he looked back to his paper, writing furiously.

After a while, he pushed back his chair and left the room. Soon after, she left as well, clutching the paper in one hand. She handed it to Robin without another word, who gave her a hard look before exiting through the Zeta Tubes. Wally was standing there awkwardly, running a hand through his short red hair. Artemis suddenly felt the urge to run her hands through it; it was probably soft…

With a internal shriek, the blonde archer raised her gaze from the floor to Wally, who was staring at her again.

"What?" she demanded rather harshly.

"I was just admiring how beautiful you are." Wally said without missing a beat, his eyes locked with hers.

Her eyes widened; she couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. A dark blush began to spread across her cheeks, this was so not like her usual self.

"Carnival?" he asked, holding an arm out to her and cocking an eyebrow.

With a grin, she took it, and they walked away.

**Should I make a second chapter? When they go to the carnival? ;D**


	2. The Carnival

**The next chapter ;D thanks for all the reviews! And if you know Knott's Berry Farm, that's where this kinda takes place xD **

"Where do you wanna go next babe?"

"I don't know. Anywhere I guess."

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Er…not really. Just…anywhere."

"So…like…anywhere?"

"Mhm."

"…"

"…."

"Screw this. I'm hungry, so let's get cotton candy."

Wally and Artemis had been walking around the carnival for about 20 minutes and they still hadn't decided where to go. The speedster led the blonde over to a stand selling cotton candy in different colors. His green eyes lit up and he began to grab as many packages as he could reach. Stifling a laugh, Artemis pulled him away.

"Wally, you can choose one only," she said with a grin.

He pouted but put everything back except a rainbow-flavored/colored cotton candy bundle. Rolling her eyes, she paid the man (who looked annoyed), and the couple walked away. Wally unwrapped his snack and took a bite, the treat melting in his mouth right away. He closed his eyes and moaned, clearly in heaven; taking this golden chance, Artemis reached over and carefully plucked a piece off the stick and popped it into her mouth. Making a face at the sudden burst of sugar, she swallowed hard and glanced over at Wally.

He was looking off in the distance, his face lit up with joy and his eyes bright. Artemis felt a smile form on her face from just watching him, and when he turned to look back at she grabbed his hand. Surprised but delighted, he let her drag him to the front of a ride. He looked up at the sign and then back at her with wide eyes.

"No way you're brave enough to ride this!" he exclaimed, giving her a long look.

In truth, Artemis really hated rides like these, but she knew how much Wally loved them, so she was willing to sacrifice her lunch for his enjoyment.

Which was a strange thought…

"I am!" she returned his look with an icy glare, and he held up his hands in surrender (the cotton candy was long gone), backing away with a boyish grin.

"Alright, calm down beautiful. Let's go then!" he raced to the head of the line and spoke rapidly to the person standing there, whose eyes widened before he nodded frantically.

Wally motioned for Artemis to come over, and unsure, she slowly strode forward, ignoring the people giving her dirty looks. One guy tried to trip her, and she casually stepped on his foot, earning a loud swear of pain from him. Turning slightly, she shot him a cold smile before hooking her arm with Wally's. They hurried up the path—and there it was.

The Silver Bullet.

A huge mass of tangled, heavy metal tracks twisted into a rollercoaster that was so tall, Artemis had to arch her neck to look at it. Wally whistled before pulling her along, his eyes gleaming. Muttering curses under her breath, the blonde uneasily stepped up the platform and into a rickety elevator. As they rumbled up, Artemis looked around at the teens around them who were grinning happily or who looked nervous; swallowing hard, she turned to look at Wally and half-smiled. He bounced on the soles of his feet and beamed at her.

"All right, everyone be careful; no running and stay in a single-file line!" the attendant waiting for them warned, her face impassive.

Wally hurried along the shaky steel path and climbed onto one of the painted cars. Artemis surveyed it with uneasiness as she climbed in next to him; the paint was chipping and the seat underneath creaked rather loudly—or maybe she was just being paranoid? Trying to shake off the feeling, she tried to smile at the redhead next to her, who was almost overcome with excitement.

"Ready babe?" he asked, his eyes sparkling, and she winked at him.

"Of course!" the blonde replied, and he squeezed her hand as the car jolted a bit, then started forward.

Gulping, Artemis noticed her hands were shaking, and steadied then carefully. People around her started to whoop, Wally among them, and Artemis sucked in a mouthful of air; this was just a ride. She had faced much more danger living in a household with Sportscaster as a father and Jade as a sister. Calming down, she looked out and saw how high they were above the ground; the rail seemed to shudder as they ascended up the tracks.

And suddenly, they were at the top. About to tip over.

Her breath caught in her throat; her hear turned and she locked eyes with Wally. His ruffled hair blew in the wind and his eyes seemed even brighter. His smooth skin was flushed with heat and his freckles stood out even more.

That was the last sigh Artemis saw before their little car plunged over the edge. She screamed as the wind cut sharply into her, causing her hair to fly all over the place and her eyes to water. Wally's laugh rang in her ears and other yells and voices mixed, sending her brain into full-blown panic. They were about to hit the ground, any second now and the ride would fall to the dirt floor. But suddenly the tracks whipped around, and the ride jostled around, making a loud grinding noise before coming to a stop.

Artemis didn't realize her eyes had been closed, and cautiously opened one. Everyone was climbing out, and Wally had just stepped back onto the platform. There was something different in his eyes, but Artemis shook herself out of her thoughts and jumped out, her boots making the metal clank loudly. Wally grabbed her hand before almost pushing her down the stairs.

"So, Wally, what do you want to do next?" Artemis asked once they were down and walking back on the solid ground.

He gave her a loopy grin, his hands in his pockets. She rolled her eyes when he didn't answer, and noticed his gaze was fixed on a nearby popcorn kiosk. She groaned but relented, handing him some money and watching him race over to the stand. A small smile formed on her face as she tilted her head to the side and watched him; he was so…_cute_—everything from the way he did that little dance on his feet to his sweet smile. Unaware of the fact that she was blushing, Wally streaked back to her, carrying a large bucket of popcorn and a churro. He cocked an eyebrow at her, but she looked at the ground.

"Want something?" he offered generously.

"Nah, it's all yours," Artemis said, even though she had been eyeing the cinnamon-coated treat.

"It's adorable how you think I cant read you…you were terrified of that rollercoaster, you were thinking of me—or us—when I just came back, and you want this."

He held out the churro with a slight smirk, and her eyes widened—how could he read her that well?

"I—I—ugh, you are unbelievable West!" she just huffed at him, snatching her churro from him.

Winking at her, Wally slung an arm around her, and she heard him say 'beautiful' and 'you are my everything' but she cut him off by kissing his cheek gently.

"You're perfect, you know what Wally?"

"Course babe, I've been trying to convince you for weeks!"

She smacked his head, earning a loud laugh from him.

"But you're perfect too, Artie!"

Artemis flashed him a smug smile before entwining her fingers with his. A warm smile spread over his face, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And to think we're together, all because of your arrow on fire."

**Cheesy ending I know :3 I couldn't think of anything else sorry! Review bbys 3333**

**~samxbluepulser**


End file.
